


Murmurs and Kisses in two variations [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, caresses, very sensual murmurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150408085216588758.jpg.html)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150411100037911629.jpg.html) Two variations on the theme of sensuality with Erik and Charles as sensual lovers. The same attitude but gestures change, the hands glide over the skin, the whispers turn into kisses. I took a real pleasure to draw these two fanarts . I wanted to put all the symbols of the five senses. View : through the eyes of Charles toward the viewer (maybe someone who could surprise the two lovers ). Hearing : with the murmurs whispered by Erik Smell : with the smoke of the candle and the smell of the skin. Taste : with the taste of their lips And finally of course : Touch, with delicate caresses , hands that reach and intertwine .


	2. new colors

Just a little reboot of one of my old fanart.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160629080503778146.jpg.html)


End file.
